starhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
M.A.W. Rocket Launcher
The M.A.W. Rocket Launcher is an Area of Effect (AoE) anti-vehicular troop weapon in Starhawk. It is picked up in the Supply Bunker. Appearance The M.A.W. is a large, rectangular launcher that fire incendiary rockets at enemies. It is shoulder-mounted. Properties Tapping R1 "dumb-fires" a rocket that propels itself in a straight line. This rocket pierces most armor and deals AoE damage. Players can also "lock on" to airborne enemies by holding R1 and training the reticule on the target. A closed red reticule and a solid audio tone occur when the rocket is fully locked on, at which point R1 is released. Rockets fired in this manner maneuver towards their target in a similar fashion to Swarm Lasers and Homing Missiles. Skill Augmentation With the Weapon Mods skill, the M.A.W gains has 2 shots per reload. With the "Fast lock" skill, the M.A.W locks onto enemies significantly faster, and also makes the rocket itself faster overall. This gives the enemy less time to dodge, and allows you to fire and lock on more missles in quick succession. With the Scavenger skill, the M.A.W holds a maximum capacity of 12. Weapon Mastery Earning kills with the M.A.W. Rocket Launcher increases your mastery of it. Strategy/Tips #The M.A.W. is a great anti-air tool because of its lock-on system. Use it liberally. #In troop skirmishes, dumb-fire the M.A.W. by tapping R1. This lets you fire at ground targets. At close, range this is very effective. If an enemy is very close, shoot at their feet, or if needed, at yours. This will one hit kill them, but only do as much as a single grenade to you. (near kill) #In a recent update, the M.A.W. can now lock onto sidewinders, making them massively effective against them. Since sidewinders do not have any anti-missle counter measures, they are guaranteed to hit the vehicle. The only way to avoid it is to dismount off of it, but the explosion usually kills the rider anyway (that is if they don't dismount the very second they receive the "warning" alert). The closer they are when you launch this, the less time they have to escape. At a certain range up to point blank, it is impossible to dodge this. #Sidewinders are the only ground vehicle that can be targeted by the M.A.W. # Sometimes you don't have enough time to lock on to a sidewinder. Make your judgement and shoot in front of them where they are going, accounting for their speed and direction. Though this is difficult, it is not impossible. # Little known fact: Rockets can be shot out of the air, especially if dumbfired. The Kinetic Rifle is best at preventing distantly fired rockets from hitting you. This is useful considering that moving isn't always enough to escape the explosion. # Similarly to the effects of the Rocket Launcher in Warhawk, a rocket can kill breezing by close enough to the target, though much more difficult than before. Trivia *The M.A.W. Rocket Launcher "replaced" the Rocket Launcher (MPSTA/S-19 Man-Portable Radar Homing Missile) from Warhawk. Weapons Cross Category:Troop Weapons